A-Haunting We Will Go
A-Haunting We Will Go is a 1966 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the 1777 song "A-Hunting We Will Go". Plot It's Halloween and Daffy Duck's nephew goes Trick-or-treating as a witch, in the same outfit that Bugs Bunny wore in Broom-Stick Bunny. He soon visits Witch Hazel's house. He runs home after being scared by Witch Hazel's hideous face (however Witch Hazel's skin is white instead of green). At home, Daffy's nephew tries to explain to his uncle that he saw a witch. Daffy gets angry at his cousin and explains him that "there is no such thing a a witch, and that she's just a poor old lady trying to get along". He tells him that he'll prove it by meeting Witch Hazel. Back at Witch Hazel's home Hazel complains that "all she does is work in front of a hot stove making potions" and that she needs a vacation. But she must choose someone to take her place. Speedy Gonzales comes and asks for a cup of cheese. At first, Hazel complains but soon gets an idea. She spikes a piece of cheese with one of her special brews and feeds it to Speedy. Speedy turns into Witch Hazel and the real Witch Hazel asks him if he can act like her. Speedy, who is quite calm about this, says okay and runs around the house yelling his usual "Ándale, ándale, arriba, arriba, arriba, epa, epa." Witch Hazel says he still acts like himself but it will do. She takes off to Hawaii, leaving Speedy to take care of the shop. Then Daffy comes over and Speedy welcomes him in. Speedy makes tea out of Witch Hazel's potions, leaving Daffy alone. Daffy, a little frightened, stays in the house stating that "She can be somebody’s mother, or father, or something." Speedy, still disguised as Witch Hazel, gives Daffy tea, turning him into the flower creature from "Duck Amuck". Hazel then comes back from Hawaii and, after seeing what Speedy has done, disgustedly turns him into a mouse again. She then sees Daffy and gets in a mood for a duck dinner. She then turns Daffy into his old body. Daffy immediately runs away from Hazel. She catches him on a broom. Daffy jumps off her broom and parachutes down but the parachute turns into an anvil. Witch Hazel laughs until she runs into a rock. Down on the ground, Daffy gets scared of another witch, who turned out to be his nephew in disguise. His nephew asks him if he saw the witch but Daffy just tells him that "she's just some creepy old lady trying to scare people, and that witchcraft is just a myth, an old superstition." On the way home Daffy turns back into the flower creature from "Duck Amuck". Availability * (2006) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 3 * (2011) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 Notes * When this short was shown on The Bugs Bunny Show, the title was changed to A Haunting We Will Go. * As with the other Witch Hazel shorts (except for the character's debut cartoon "Bewitched Bunny" (1954) where she is voiced by Bea Benaderet due to June Foray's unavailability at the time), June Foray voices Witch Hazel while Mel Blanc voices Speedy Gonzales, Daffy Duck, and Daffy’s nephew. * This is the last Looney Tunes short featuring Witch Hazel, as well as the last Looney Tunes short with June Foray's voice acting in the Golden Age of American Animation. ** June Foray would eventually reprise her role as Witch Hazel once again after the Golden Age of American Animation in an episode of the 2003 Duck Dodgers series. * This cartoon reuses animation from Broom-Stick Bunny (1956), A Witch's Tangled Hare (1959, after Hazel crashed her way back into her house), and Duck Amuck (1953).http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/reused.aspx * This cartoon was featured in the Halloween TV special, Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special. Gallery A-Haunting We Will Go SS 1.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 2.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 3.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 4.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 5.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 6.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 7.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 8.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 9.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 10.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 11.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 12.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 13.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 14.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 15.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 16.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 17.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 18.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 19.jpg A-Haunting We Will Go SS 20.jpg TV Title Cards Lt a haunting we will go the bugs bunny show.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' References Category:1966 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Shorts Category:Witch Hazel Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special Cartoons Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons that reuse footage from earlier cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Larz Bourne Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by Don Towsley Category:Cartoons with film editing by Al Wahrman